Keera L. Greenwood
Keera L. Greenwood was the crown prince of the Kingdom of Greenwood and the older brother of Shera L. Greenwood. He was killed by Lieutenant General Chester Ray Galford. He was an antagonist of the series. Appearance He had long blonde hair Personality He was very physically abusive to Shera. He even warned Shera that he will hit her for refusing him, right in front of Diablo. He was smug, arrogant, cocky, petty and cruel, quick to anger, abused his subordinates and his sister to the point of attempted rape, and threatens all-out war over the smallest slight, real or imagined. He was incredibly racist against every other race. He spoke in polite terms, but his tone was condescending, arrogant and petty. When he had Shera at his mercy, he loves to boast about how their elder brother "died in a hunting accident" thus, in his mind, making Shera his slave instead. He was convinced that he's the smartest and mightiest being in the world, and will happily boast it to anyone and everyone. When he was directly challenged, however, he was very quick to run and hide behind someone or something, even summoning the Force Hydra at the first opportunity, and yelling at it to attack Diablo, despite clearly not being able to control it in any way. When Diablo, Rem, and Alicia called him out on siccing a slime on Shera, before intending to rape her, he retorted that using the slime that way is foreplay and he believed it. When Diablo used his authority as Shera's "master" to compel Shera to profess how she truly feels, and Shera goes on to condemn the act, Keera loses what little sanity he had. His behavior as he was called out on his crimes is precisely like a spoiled child getting his toys taken away when his parents have had enough. He called everyone he comes across "stupid," especially when they are of another race, don't agree with his mindset, or both. He genuinely believed the world revolved around him. When he realized it didn't, thanks to Diablo completely crushing his defenses, taking Shera back, overcoming her brainwashing, and Alicia repeatedly pointing out that Keera's actions are violations of international law... He not only vastly overestimates his abilities, but looks down on everyone, and thinks they're idiots for not agreeing with his agenda. He called his father "feeble" for being reluctant to lead an invasion to take Shera back by force and loathes his elder brother for treating both Shera and himself kindly. There's also the fact that he calls Diablo and the guards of Faltra "idiots" for not abusing Rem and Shera's slavery collars and allowing the elves to pass the border checkpoint without incident, respectively. Background According to Shera, he used to be a sweet, loving brother that she laughed and played with. He was shocked that boasting of bringing armed troops into Faltra's territory and smuggling elves into the city itself to hold the city hostage if Diablo dared to strike against him, or refuse to hand Shera over, not to mention showing off a magical weapon of mass destruction, the Force Hydra, would give Galford casus belli to come after his head, especially since either he or his father had already made a rather loud and public declaration of war against Faltra for the sake of taking back Shera, against her will. Plot Volume 2 He stops and sets up a highly-visible camp in enemy territory for the express purpose of siccing a slime on Shera and raping her, after either he or his father had already threatened war with Faltra, and he boasted of smuggling troops into Faltra to threaten the citizens. If Galford had simply waited until Diablo had returned to town to attack, instead of getting greedy and going after Shera, nothing would have prevented Galford from exterminating the entire elven army, including Keera himself. He unleashes a slime on Shera and laughs at her when she can't run away after he magically paralyzes her. He walks into the inn and the room where Diablo, Shera, Rem, and Alicia are having a chat, alone, thinking he'd be safe because he sent an elven army into the town and hold the Humans hostage. Unfortunately for him, Diablo doesn't play that game and only spared him to gather information. After Diablo's taken him, his army, and his trump card, the Force Hydra, apart, and Galford is coming for him, he spends his last few moments pleading for his life, trying to rationalize that "the war hasn't started yet," despite his clear aggression. As he runs away, he is beheaded by Chester Ray Galford. Abilities Equipment 《Keera’s flute》: Anyone who listens to him as he plays his enchanted flute for five minutes becomes magically compelled to obey his orders, no matter how unreasonable. 《Summon Crystal,Force Hydra》: A species of Dragon; a monster with four heads. And it was gargantuan. Its body was covered in scales with spots of blue, red, and green on them. They were covered in a kind of viscous mucus, and sparkled brightly. Has ability 《Regeneration, followed by four breath attacks》. Relationships Family Shera L. Greenwood His younger sister. He wants to have children with her. He would do anything to get her under him. Gallery Isekai Maou 07 04.jpg Isekai Maou 07 05.jpg Isekai Maou 07 09.jpg Isekai Maou 07 10.jpg Episode 7.jpg Isekai Maou 07 11.jpg Isekai Maou 08 03.jpg Keera.jpg|Crazy keera Isekai_Maou_08_01.jpg|《Force Hydra》 Trivia Site Navigation Category:Elf Category:Kingdom of Greenwood Category:Deceased